


The Warrior

by Julie4Days



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grounder Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie4Days/pseuds/Julie4Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down on earth, the Woods Clan are on there way to buying new warriors for their Clan. When the last girl is shown, Lexa is intrigued by this girl. "Everyone ... This is Clarke." CLARKE/LEXA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blurs passed, the forest is deathly silent. The only sound horses harsh breathing and their hooves. Not a single thing moved, for fear of being spotted. On top of the horses is people called the Woods Clan. Each and every one of them were dressed for war. Swords, spears, bows and arrows were strapped on them. they had a blank expression, scars were everywhere on their bodies. Each was tall, lean, and muscular like warriors. That's exactly what they were. Warriors. The horses came to a stop in front of a giant cement building. The only thing that make the building look like someone was living in it was a single torch that hung on the wall right next to the door. There were no windows to see in the building, so all in all it looked like a giant cement brick. A female warrior mounted off a horse, followed by the rest. The female warrior then walked in front of everyone and became planked by the them, all were tense and ready like they were daring anything to come and try and attack this warrior.

"Commander how many should come in with you?" A female warrior of the Woods Clan asked. She was tall with dark tan skin and talked with respect in her eyes and voice. She was dressed with leather armor that blended into the forest around them. Swords hung on each side of her hip, her right hand rested on one.

"Only you Indra." The Commander replied without any hint of emotion in her voice. She too was dressed with the same armor and weapon, but the sword was slung onto her back. She looked young, on older then nineteen. She was stunning. The paint though, that covered the top half of her lightly tanned face made her look older and wiser. Her dark brown hair was put into long intricate braids like the rest of her people. Sharp green eyes scanned the building to search for any signs of danger to her and her people.

Suddenly the door to the building in front of them was swung open, revealing a man in his late twenties. His brown hair was slicked back and looked oily. His brown eyes had an almost insane look in them, like it has too much in an average lifetime. He wore a black dress suit that was a size to small.

"Ah...Sorry for the wait Commander Lexa, some of the merchandise wouldn't comply." The man said while giving a deep bow, a sinister smile played on his lips.

The Commander now known as Lexa snapped, "It better not happen again Cage. My people and I have traveled far to come here and you are late for it."

"Of course." Was the quick reply. "Would you like to come inside and see what we have for you?"

The Commander nodded, Lexa and Indra followed the man inside the building. While the rest stayed outside to guard the building.

Once inside, the building on the inside is completely different then the outside. There was a crystal chandelier on the roof and soft brown leather couches were placed next to the walls. Lexa and her companion sat on the closest on to the exit. The floor, make of clean, shiny, white tile made every footstep echo around the room.

"Sit and relax, I will bring out the best we have to offer and see if you want any." The not completely sane man, Cage, said in an almost to cheerful to be ok manner. Once the man walked out of the room, Indra asked, "How many people should we buy?"

"As many as possible that are healthy and are able to fight and hunt." Replied Lexa gruffly.

In the farthest wall of the room to the door was words that read, "Slaves, Warriors, and all your kinds of people needs. (All were born and breed here.'"

Cage came back with a girl being pulled behind him. The girl's hands and feet were tied and a rope that was being pulled by Cage was tied to a rope around her neck. She stood straight with blue eyes that shined with excitement and defiance. She was pretty with long brown hair that was pulled into a braid. There were scars that ran up her arms and legs into her shirt and pants. She had muscles and body of a warrior, lean and strong.

"This is Octavia, she is a great fighter and hunter, knows your language but is a little troublesome. She was born with everyone else here and was trained to be a warrior, just like her brother." Cage said while tying the rope attached to Octavia to the wall next to him that had hooks sticking out of them.

"So you can speak my peoples language girl?" Indra almost sneered at the girl.

"Yes." The girl replied simply while staring straight at Indra and lifted her head up a little to show that she wasn't afraid.

They stared at one another before they both nodded to each other to show that they respected each other. Lexa and Indra proposed after talking to each other that Octavia will be bought by them and become a Woods Clan warrior and Indra's second.

After being shown over 25 people, Lexa was pleased that her Clan was getting five new warriors with the names of Octavia, her older brother Belamy, Jasper, Monty, and a girl named Raven. All of them were good at hunting while Octavia and Belamy were the fighters, Jasper was a weapons maker. Monty was a wonderful plant expert and knew which to use when needed to, and Raven is great at fixing anything that needed fixing like tools, and houses. When they were about to leave Cage called to them.

"Wait! I have on more girl to show you, she is quite odd." Cage said while stil looking at and counting the gold pieces that Lexa gave to him as payment for her new people."Found her sleeping in a tree, she looked like she was alone so we caught her and put her in with the rest of the people we have. Since everyone knew everyone else in the building, they did not take well to having a girl from outside the building to become one of them. They stayed away from her and she stayed away from them. Since she was a loner we put her in her own room, and found out she is a great artist when we saw her walls with drawings of the outside made by charcoal she found. She is interesting and we've only had her for two months now." The way he talked about this girl intrigued Lexa and Indra. He spoke of this girl like she was a frustrating puzzle that cannot be solved, but still loves to try and solve it.

"That's not even half of what we found out about her but the main things are, she's the best healer I've ever seen, and...She Doesn't talk."

"What do you mean she DOESN'T talk, does that mean she could if she wanted to? And how do you know?" Lexa asked her face has no expression other then her scrunched up eyebrows and the curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes she could talk if she wanted to but doesn't want too, and we know because she would only talk to this boy named Finn before he was killed during a trade gone wrong. After his death was found out, she didn't cry or mourn or anything. She just stopped talking to anyone altogether since he was the only one she really only talked or did anything with." Cage's voice was grave like he too seemed sad. "Such a shame too, her voice was beautiful, she could say something that wasn't really important and everyone still clung onto her voice like it was the only water miles away in a desert." While he said this, the new people of the Woods Clan nodded and gave small murmurs of agreement.

"We want to see her." The Commander said in a stern voice filled with curiosity. Cage nodded and left without another word. Couple minutes later, he came back with a beautiful girl tied up like how Octavia was. Her clothes were different though. instead of a black sleeveless shirt and brown shorts like the rest, she wore armor like the people of the Tree Clan. With the armor on they couldn't tell if she was built like a warrior, but her face proved otherwise. Blond hair that was put into multiple braids looked like there wasn't a hair out of place and looked good on her. She had sun-kissed skin unlike how pale the other people who were bought looked (Since they never went outside other than Octavia and Belamy to learn how to fight and hunt). Her face was blank and looked like she never had any other face then that. Her eye were a beautiful blue that blew all the other blue eyes out of the water. What everyone thought was frightening though was that her eyes held no emotion, she stood tall with an air around her that made you want to follow her and be her loyal protector or as long as you live. While her body was straight and she emitted confidence, her eyes stayed on the ground.

Lexa was stunned by this girl, this girl just walked in and already has everyone's complete attention. Just who is she?! Lexa had to resist the urge to go up to the girl and do something she might or might not regret.

"Who is she?" Lexa asked after she shook her head and cleared her throat, which brought everyone out of the girls trance.

Cage smiled a smile that no one ever saw on him, "Everyone ... This is Clarke."


	2. The First Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down on earth, the Woods Clan are on there way to buying new warriors for their Clan. When the last girl is shown, Lexa is intrigued by this girl. "Everyone ... This is Clarke." CLARKE/LEXA

Clarke never had anything to keep her in one place for long. She left when it got boring, or when people got on her nerves. Nothing came close enough to her to make her to stay. Not after that one fateful day.

-Flashback-

"Clarke that's not fair you cheated!" A young girl pouted and glared with her green eyes, whipping her black hair out of her face at a little blonde girl who grinned back victoriously.

"No I didn't! You can't cheat in sword fighting! That's what all the Elders say. Race you home Bella!" Clarke raised her wooden sword in the air while running away to her house.

The green eyed girl rolled her eyes and gave a small smile. "I'll win next time Clarke!" She yelled while racing in the same direction the blonde went.

In the distance a man whose clothes blended into the trees around him watched the little girls with a glint in his light brown/almost yellow eyes and a terrifying smile tugging at his lips.

"Lord, is this the Clan you want massacred?" He said with a voice that sounded like knives scraping against chalkboard.

"Yes the Necro Clan must be killed, they have to many young warrior ready children and will surely become the next chief Clan with their new generation." A voice that seemed to drift from no where came, the voice was almost a whisper like the air carried it in it's current for miles.

The man in hiding nodded, bowed to seemingly no one, and left into the shadows.

Back in the Clan village, two girls run side by side and slam into a door of a house. The door gave way and the two girls fell to the ground in laughter.

"I won Clarke, and I didn't cheat." Bella smiled and stared down at the girl who was still on the ground face first.

"Fine, you win." Clarke said that was muffled by the ground she was laying on.

A man and a woman dressed in brown leather armor and swords in their hands came into the room from inside the house and stared lovingly at the two girls who were now fighting in the doorway.

"Alright Clarke, Bella, you both don't have to fight each other everyday their is training for that when you are older." The man who had raven black hair and wise light blue eyes said sternly, but had a smile on his lips.

"But dad, I can't wait until I'm older to start my training, you already taught me everything we need to know and more. You even already took us hunting AND to our first war." Clarke said with a proud look on her face.

"That may be true, but you need to stay with the others and give them the determination and courage to be as strong, fast, and loyal to our Clan like you are already." The woman said, her blonde hair put into a braid and green eyes looking hard but softened when looking at her family.

"After that then, nothing will stop me in protecting my Clan and my people!" Bella yelled while pumping her fist in the air.

The man was about to respond when yelling and the clashing of swords and horses were heard outside the house. The man and women looked at each other, then to the children.

"Our village is under attack, we must get our weapons and fight for our Clan." The mother said with a glint of sadness in her eye when she stared at Clarke, who was looking back and forth between her parents.

"No matter what, don't look for us until after the battle is over." The blue eyed man said to the girls, who stared at the man in determination. They all hugged each other like it would be the last time they would see each other. They don't know how right they were ...

Blood. Blood was the only thing Clarke could see and smell in her when her family opened the door into the village. The warriors, both from her Clan and the attackers were bloodied and bruised. But they continued fighting for their Clans. Clarke and Bella's mother and father raced into the fight already killing men after men. Clarke grabbed Bella's hand and raced into the other side of the village, most likely where they would find another group of fighting people. A man came up to then and was about to slice the girl's throats. When Clarke and Bella both ran at a speed that was no match for the big, burly man. Bella smashed the man's kneecaps, he howled and fell to the ground where Clarke gave the finishing blow to the head with the back of her training sword her father gave to her.

Man, and woman fell in the hands of the two children, they were bruised and bloody from the hits they got from the opponents. But Clarke and Bella kept moving closer into the middle of the fights. The Necro Clan seemed to be winning when one by one the opponents fell. When out of the shadows of the forest arrows flew into the town, killing almost all the Clan people who didn't find cover in time. Clarke and Bella watched in horror as their Clan members began to fall and hear their agonizing screams from the poison from the tips of the arrows. Clarke and Bella stared in shock and agony as they see their parent's lifeless bodies on the ground, side by side with arrows in their bodies. Once the arrows stopped it's rain from the forest, Man and women, to many to count started walking towards the village that used to be full of happy people and children, now a wasteland from all the war that was brought there.

As they were drawing closer to where they were hiding, Bella turned to Clarke with a look on her face Clarke couldn't understand.

"Clarke, my little sister, remember that our clan will always be with you and watch over you when our spirits find it's home in another. Don't give up and lastly ... stay alive." Bella said, kissed Clarke's Forehead and ran outside to the opposite direction of where they were hiding. She didn't make it far before arrow after arrow hit her, with every arrow that sunk into Bella, Clarke clenched her hands and held in the sobs threatening to leave her mouth. Tears fell off of Clarke's face when her sister slowly sunk down to the ground, with over 30 arrows in her body. The little blonde's face hardened when her Clan's killers went into the village and kill every person that wasn't dead from the arrows. All except Clarke who hid underneath a dead girls body who was no older then Clarke herself. Hours ticked by before finally, the killers left her village with malicious smiles on their faces. Clarke wanted so badly to come out of hiding and kill every single one of the people who destroyed her whole being of life, but she didn't cause that would put her sister's death to shame if she died now. One thing caught the now emotionless girl's eyes, every warrior in the clan of people who killed her Clan, all had the same tattoo. A hawk eye on the right hand of every warrior. In her mind, the now seemingly wiser girl knew it was the tattoo that would kill them all, for she would kill every single one of them. With or without help.

-End of Flashback-

Since then Clarke wandered everywhere the wind took her, and with the new lands were new people. People after People taught Clarke everything and anything they knew, to help the girl who wandered alone. All asked her to stay, but with her now emotionless heart she left with the knowledge given to her and never looked back. Years went by and Clarke was the perfect warrior, never lost a fight, could hunt anything and everything that a warrior needs. She can do better, with a blank face she moved around the lands, never stopping until she saw the people who sold warriors to Clans. She was starting to have the urge to join a clan, not by her skill but by the Clan who deems her worthy to take as a new Clan member. After she is put into a clan she will go and search with them the killers of her old Clan.

When she let herself be caught, she wouldn't want to talk to anyone. No one needs to know of her skills and past, but one boy caught her eye though. Finn, what a weird boy, he seems to be as innocent as the child she once was. The warrior decided to take him under her wing and give him some of the trust she has left, which is very little in the very beginning. Finn was the only thing that was keeping her sane in this small building, so when news can around that Finn was killed. Clarke didn't cry or get angry, because she knew good things like Finn were never supposed to stay very long in her life.

Clarke was sitting on her bed, tense and ready for anything when her door opened. The creepy man named Cage walked into the room with some rope in his hands.

"It might be your lucky day Clarke, a Clan is interested in buying you." He said with a smile and a look in his eyes, he almost seemed sad she was going.

The girl in question nodded and held out her hands, Cage tied the girls hands much to the girls reluctance and lead her out of the room. When she and the man entered a room, she felt the presence of more people. Eyes could be felt on her while she kept her eyes down. The warrior heard the conversation about her when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her with an intensity, not one to say no to a challenge Clarke lifted her head to see the most beautiful pair of green eyes stare at her. This woman was breathtaking, her dark brown hair in contrast to her green eyes that never left her face gave Clarke feeling she never felt after the death of her Clan, until now. Just who is this woman?


	3. The Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and the other new Tree Clan are getting settled into their new home.

When Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes, the world stopped. It was when Indra cleared her throat that Clarke looked back down to the ground, much to Lexa's displeasure. The Commander and her warrior walked to the farthest corner to talk about the girl.

"What do you think about her, with the long sleeves I can't tell if she ever went into battle before." Indra said while staring at the girl who she thought was weak by her staring at the ground.

"True, but her face tells otherwise." The way the blonde's face was hardened with no emotion showing showed there is more to this girl then meets the eye. In closer inspection nodded and Lexa replied.

"She might not be good in battle, but we need another healer. We only have one other who is good enough to fix severe wounds."

It was decided that Clarke would also come with them to be a part of the Woods Clan. When getting ready to leave, Cage came into the room with armor and handed it to Clarke.

"This was the armor, weapons, supplies we found on her when we caught her couple months ago, thought she might want them back." He said while giving all of the members of the Woods Clan a handshake and a deep bow to Lexa.

With everything set and ready, they left the building to be greeted by the rest of the Clan. All were excited to get new people in their Clan for they lost many of their own. One by one, each warrior greeted the new members in their own ways to approval. When they stopped at Clarke though, the intense stare they received made them think twice about greeting this girl.

"My people, these our are new members." In turn, Lexa said each of their names and pointed to them and told everyone their skills. Everyone got onto a horse, and started on their way back to their village.

-Time Skip-

It was nearing midnight when the Woods clan reached the village, the elders, children, and warriors who were left behind from their journey came and greeted the arrival of their commander and people. One by one, every warrior went into their own tent which left Lexa, Indra, and the new Clan people.

"Octavia will stay in the same tent as Indra, since you are her second. Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty, you will all share the same tent. Raven and Clarke you two will share one also." The Commander said as an order, everyone nodded and followed Indra to their new homes.

-Next Morning-

As the sun rose, the village rose with it. Well, unless one didn't go to sleep to begin with. Up on a hill that watched over the whole village, sat Clarke. Dressed in her own armor that she got back from Indra, two swords hung on each side of her hip. A bow and quiver full of arrows were strapped to her back. In her jacket, were healing and poison herbs that were strung tightly to her jacket. Her golden hair was braided back with intricate designs. Cold emotionless blue eyes watched over the village with precision, carefully watching with a longer look at where the children played. When the smell or cooked meat from the village flew to Clarke, she stood up gave one last look around the village, and headed to where breakfast was held.

Lexa gazed around her people, a unnoticed smile barley there on her lips as she watch her people smiled, ate, and talked amongst each other. During times like these, she can almost forget being the commander. A flash of gold catches her eye from the corner of her vision, the commander turned to the new healer/ warrior Clarke. Clarke was standing in the shadows, letting them surround her and hide her from unpracticed eyes. From the way Clarke held herself, she seems to of had very little training s a warrior. But, her eyes on the other hand holds pain and wariness to the world that someone her age shouldn't have. The same eyes like Lexa's. The healer just stood there, watching the others as they conversed and eat. While the new warriors that came to the clan with Clarke huddled in the same group chatting amongst themselves, no one seemed to notice that Clarke was even part of the clan.

Green eyes watched how the healers hands twitched every so often, almost like it was dying just to not hold a weapon of some sort. Lexa wondered just what happened to this golden haired girl during her life till now. Just as those thoughts came to mind, they were quickly pushed away.

"This is weakness, I am the Commander, I can't show weakness." Lexa spited venomously in her head to herself.

Days passed like that, Clarke watching the village from a distance and Lexa watching Clarke. Clarke was known to have amazing healer experience, so she was given new armor that represented her being a healer. The blue eyed girl was wearing her new healers armor that was given to her. Thick leather, furs of all kinds, and metal chains that were strapped tightly to the armor so it wouldn't make noise. A big pouch of healing items slung on her back, with a new gleaming sword that hung loosely on her left hip. Brown worn combat boots were the shoes she left the slavers building that adorned her feet. Her weapons, and added throwing knives belt was slung onto her shoulder, were in their respectable places. The healer/warrior was put as a guard at the northern post with the black haired siblings that was bought with her for the village. Octavia and Bellamy, if she recalled correctly. They were huddled close to each other while looking out to the forest, checking for any signs of danger. While the siblings talked among themselves, Clarke stood further away, bow at the ready in her hands. Blue eyes never left the forest outside the village.

"I think it's safe to not have your weapon out princess," The man Bellamy spoke, while watching the way Clarke tightened her hold on the weapon warily. Her eyes still never leaving their search of the forest. His only response was an irritated grunt. The siblings stared at each other and shrugged, and went back to being lookouts for the village.

Hours later a horn from the village alerted the three and all the other lookouts that it was time for people to switch with them. Once switched with older tree clan warriors, the trio left and headed to the training grounds where a good portion of the village were training, or watching others fight.

Indra then walked up to the middle of the grounds, where a raised area was and announced loudly to all in the training grounds could hear.

"Everyone line up, all of you will be paired with another and fight until one is unable to fight." The grounders did just that and was started to being paired up with another and started fighting. Being in the back last row, Clarke was finally put with Octavia, who a couple days ago became Indra's second. Which meant that she got special training, she was a good fighter Clarke had to give her that, but she will never beat her the blue eyed girl thought and smirked internally.

"I hope you know how to fight a little otherwise say so now and I'll go easy on you," Octavia said with an overconfident smirk. That got her only narrowed blue eyes from the otherwise emotionless face. Irritated with the lack of response the two started circling each other. Villagers around them gathered to watch this fight, for they have never seen Clarke fight before. In the shadows, Lexa watched the two in interest, thinking that Octavia will win, but the spark in Clarke's eyes made Lexa stop and rethink.

While all this was going on Octavia was tiered of waiting for the other girl to attack first, so she stopped suddenly and launched herself sword raised and aiming at Clarke.


End file.
